Vegeta vs. Sasuke
Vegeta vs. Sasuke is TheSonicManiac’s first Death Battle, featuring Vegeta from the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super anime series, and Sasuke Uchiha From the Naruto anime series. Introduction TheSonicManiac: Two brooding, edgy rivals to the upbeat protagonists. MemeMayor: Two prodigy survivors of the genocides of their people. TheSonicManiac: But who is the superior martial artist? Guess we’ll just have to find out. MemeMayor: He’s TheSonicManiac and I’m MemeMayor. TheSonicManiac: And it’s our hobby to analyze weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Vegeta TheSonicManiac: Prince Vegeta IV was the heir to the throne of the Saiyan race inhabiting planet Vegeta, named for his great-great-grandfather who brought them there after internal warring destroyed their previous home, planet Sadala. MemeMayor: But one fateful day, around a year following Vegeta’s birth, the big baddie Frieza himself invaded Vegeta (the planet, not the king) and turned the Saiyans into his own personal army. TheSonicManiac: Several more years passed, and Frieza was steadily growing uneasy about the growing strength of the Saiyans. Legends about a “Super Saiyan” and “Super Saiyan God” didn’t help his paranoia. MemeMayor: So finally, Frieza couldn’t take it anymore and called for all the Saiyans to return to their homeworld, then threw a star made of his own life energy at Planet Vegeta, obliterating it and driving the Saiyan race to extinction. And so ends the story of young Prince Vegeta… TheSonicManiac: Psyche! Vegeta, and his companions Raditz and Nappa actually ignored Frieza’s order to return, and upon returning to the Frieza Force, was informed a meteor had unexpectedly struck the planet and incinerated it. MemeMayor: Vegeta went on to serve the Frieza Force for a good twenty-five more years, before traveling to Earth, where he met another Saiyan survivor, Son Goku. And then he tried to kill him! TheSonicManiac: Slowly but surely, Vegeta and Goku went from enemies to an “enemy of my enemy” mindset, then to uneasy comrades to teammates, with a competitive rivalry shared between them. MemeMayor: And that rivalry is what mainly inspires Vegeta to improve his strength. TheSonicManiac: Such as when he unlocked the legendary Super Saiyan transformation after becoming angry with himself for failing to surpass Goku, who had already acquired the form. MemeMayor: And then he got his arm broken by a girl! Oh, his ego must have taken a real beating from that one. TheSonicManiac: And he came back from it stronger than ever. Saiyans have the innate ability to improve their own fighting abilities constantly through combat, and gain a massive power boost after recovering from the brink of death. Combined with the Super Saiyan form, which multiplies all his physical abilities by fifty, Vegeta is clearly a force to be reckoned with. MemeMayor: Another handy-dandy Saiyan ability is the natural ability to harness his ki, or life energy, and turn it into energy based attacks, or use it to allow himself to fly and move at supersonic speeds. TheSonicManiac: He can fire a massive lavender-colored energy wave called the Galick Gun, which is comparable in power to Goku’s own Kamehameha. If he’s feeling desperate, he fires a barrage of ki blasts that can rack up damage rather quickly called the Lucora Gun. Unfortunately, the move never actually damages its target, rather being a move used for comedic effect. It is an excellent strafing tactic, however. MemeMayor: Some other notable techniques of his include the destructive, spherical Big Bang Attack, the ki sword developed for his fusion with Goku called the Spirit Sword, and the Final Flash, a golden energy wave equal to power with Goku’s Super Kamehameha. When none of his other attacks worked against Perfect Cell, the Final Flash actually disintegrated half of his body. TheSonicManiac: But if all else fails, he can jettison all of his energy in the form of the Final Explosion, which, as its name suggests, creates a ki explosion so powerful it actually killed Vegeta in the process. MemeMayor: Later in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta used it without killing himself, but drained all his power as a side effect. TheSonicManiac: Another power-ejecting attack of Vegeta’s is the Gamma Burst Flash, a move akin to the Final Flash, which is so powerful it destroyed an army of Fused Zamasus, an actual god whose power could actually stand up to Goku and Vegeta’s fusion Vegito. MemeMayor: Naturally, being a Saiyan, he has access to a whole boatload of power-multiplying transformations. The standard Super Saiyan form, as we mentioned before, multiplies all of Vegeta’s physical abilities by fifty. Super Saiyan 2, the successor, is two times stronger than that. TheSonicManiac: And the successor to that, Super Saiyan 3, multiplies Super Saiyan 2’s power by four, giving a grand total of strength multiplied by 400. However, despite guidebooks stating Vegeta can become a Super Saiyan 3, he has never actually done so. MemeMayor: Later on, after the God of Destruction Beerus came to Earth, the god’s trainer Whis agreed to train Vegeta and Goku, and as a result, Vegeta acquired another transformation that Frieza feared—the Super Saiyan God. TheSonicManiac: Though the multiplier is never explicitly stated, Super Saiyan 3 Goku couldn’t even land a finger on Beerus, but Super Saiyan God Goku was enough to make Beerus fight at 70% power (or so he claimed.) MemeMayor: But through more and more intense training, Vegeta gained the ability to turn Super Saiyan—in his Super Saiyan God form. TheSonicManiac: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Blue, is fifty times stronger than Super Saiyan God. But despite reaching the realm of the gods, Vegeta managed to evolve the form once more during the Tournament of Power: Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. MemeMayor: This evolved form of Super Saiyan Blue is equal to Goku combining Super Saiyan Blue with the twenty-fold Kaio-ken, a technique that multiplies the user’s physical ability and ki. Combined with the already ridiculous strength of Super Saiyan Blue, that makes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution one thousand times stronger than Super Saiyan God. TheSonicManiac: In this evolved state, Vegeta was able to defeat Toppo, an opponent with strength comparable to a God of Destruction’s, and was able to use his Final Explosion to actually repel the Hakai, a technique capable of destroying anything. In fact, hakai in Japanese literally means “destroy.” MemeMayor: Vegeta’s Spirit Sword once stabbed through Katchi Katchin, the densest material known to the gods. However, he didn’t stop there. Vegeta’s Final Explosion straight-up disintegrated 100 cubic meters of the metal. TheSonicManiac: In contrast, Anilaza of Universe 3, whose ki blasts were powerful enough to require all of Team Universe 7 to repel it, could merely dent the ground with his fist. MemeMayor: Vegeta in his base form is fast enough to keep up with Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, who once flew around the world nine times in roughly one second in Super Saiyan. In contrast, light can only travel around the world 7.5 times in one second. So not only is Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks over 8 times faster than light, but Vegeta in his base form is over 8 times faster than light. TheSonicManiac: The speed of light is 670,616,629 miles per hour. Even if we lowball it and say Gotenks traveled nine times around the world in two seconds, that still puts Vegeta at 4 times faster than light. That puts Vegeta’s speed in Super Saiyan 3 at the very least, 1600 times the speed of light, or 1,072,986,606,400 miles per hour. Because there is no solid multiplier for Super Saiyan God, we can’t give an exact number for how fast Vegeta actually is. However, with the 1000x multiplier for Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, we can say that he’s probably capable of time traveling simply by running. MemeMayor: Jesus! That’s faster than my truck, and that guy can go fast! TheSonicManiac: How fast is your truck? MemeMayor: I’ll just say it’s somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy. TheSonicManiac: Vegeta has fought in many battles, and he doesn’t plan to stop there. MemeMayor: Now If only I could get that wish for immortality… Vegeta: You cocky bastard! Final Flash! Sasuke TheSonicManiac: Sasuke Uchiha was born to the Uchiha clan, a ninja group of prodigies notable for incredible Shinobi skill. MemeMayor: However, he grew up in the shadow of his brother Itachi, and as a result felt neglected by his parents. TheSonicManiac: Itachi tried to focus his parents’ attention on Sasuke as well, but though they did see him as accomplished, his feats did not match up to that of his brother’s. MemeMayor: Then the leaders of the Uchiha clan became subject to rumors of them plotting against the entire country. Itachi, disillusioned with his clan, proceeded to commit genocide upon his brethren, leaving only two survivors, one of which was Sasuke. Damn, this guy killed his own parents? Hardcore. TheSonicManiac: Sasuke found Itachi standing in the midst of the corpses and assumed the worst. His brother confirmed Sasuke’s suspicions, and encouraged him to seek revenge to become stronger. Enraged, Sasuke awakened an Uchiha-exclusive move called the Sharingan, the effects of which we shall explain. MemeMayor: Even with this newly awakened power, Itachi easily defeated Sasuke and left him to fend for himself, leaving him with the desire for revenge… or he would have, if the trauma hadn’t caused Sasuke to forget the perpetrator of the soon-to-be infamous Uchiha Clan Massacre. TheSonicManiac: Sasuke remained at the Shinobi Academy, keeping top marks and becoming one of the most skilled ninja there, if keeping a quiet demeanor. MemeMayor: And he became really skilled for a reason. See, the Uchiha were born prodigies with incredible skill, and with the natural ability to harness chakra, or life energy. TheSonicManiac: Sasuke became one of the most versatile chakra users of the village, rapidly learning the Great Fireball Technique, in which he literally spits a giant fireball. But his signature technique is the Sharingan. This move greatly improves his eyesight, and allows him to copy any ability he sees, be it chakra based or in hand to hand combat. MemeMayor: It also allows him to see his opponent’s chakra in the form of a glowing aura, giving him the chance to judge the strength of his opponent. TheSonicManiac: In addition, the Sharingan allows him to perform a specialized genjutsu, or an illusion technique. The Genjutsu: Sharingan can subject the target to extreme, nonexistent pain, or make them fight an opponent that isn’t really there. MemeMayor: Also, the Sharingan has allowed Sasuke to copy numerous abilities over the years, such as Rock Lee’s Lion Combo, an attack that was initially too fast for Sasuke himself to even react to, and even then barely managed to copy it. TheSonicManiac: Other moves, such as an unnamed chakra blast akin to the Rasengan, are few of many Sasuke has shown to be proficient in. However, the Sharingan has an evolved form called the Rinnegan, which has the ability to drain chakra from other places, such as an opponent, to replenish his own chakra supply. MemeMayor: Sasuke is resilient enough to resist the life-sapping effects of Orochimaru’s curse mark, which, according to Anko Mitarashi, should have killed him five days earlier. When the mark threatened to take over his body, he drove it back not once, but twice, before having it sealed by his master Kakashi Hatake. TheSonicManiac: He is fast enough to be able to react to Haku, who was able to outrun his own reflection in 21 different mirrors while constantly draining his own chakra to maintain the mirrors and didn’t appear to be slowing down. He managed to remain outrunning his reflection, which, by the way, is light, for roughly 45 minutes to an hour. MemeMayor: Despite Haku having placed him into a death-like state, Sasuke reawakened, with his Sharingan, to intercept Haku before he could defeat Naruto as well. This guy intercepted another ninja moving well beyond the speed of light! TheSonicManiac: Sasuke has also powered through an energy field made of sound, which previously almost made several other skilled ninja go partially deaf from trying to penetrate it, then proceeded to break the both ninja’s arms. The amount of force needed for a human bone to break is 4000 Newtons, or roughly 900 pounds of force. MemeMayor: But that number is probably higher because this guy had trained his body to peak human physical standards. TheSonicManiac: The Sharingan likely also copied Haku’s extreme speed, allowing Sasuke to react to speeds faster than light, if not move at those same speeds. That isn’t to say Sasuke is slow, as he has moved faster than the trained eye could see. The speed for objects to move to be able to escape the sight of the human eye would be an object covering 70 meters in 1/250 of a second, or 38,146 miles per hour. Definitely not the speed of light, but around Mach 50. MemeMayor: Remember that sound force field Sasuke broke through? Well, in order for sound to be tangible, it needs to reach around 200 decibels, which is roughly the sound of an exploding atomic bomb would give out. And Sasuke took it like a champ! TheSonicManiac: Granted, I’m sure the ninja had trained the sound so that it didn’t have the destructive capabilities of an atomic bomb, but definitely close enough. MemeMayor: Sasuke is the definition of badass! You think he could teach me the ways of ninja? TheSonicManiac: Only when you make the thumbnail for this. MemeMayor: Bleep! Sasuke: I’m an avenger! Death Battle The Village Hidden in the Leaves is under assault by a familiar spiky-haired Saiyan. Several houses are burning, the sixth Hokage is collapsed on the ground, and Naruto is being held at the throat. Vegeta: I was told this village would have a challenge. Apparently I was wrong. Naruto: Sasuke… will stop you… Vegeta: Sasuke? Sounds interesting. Where is he? ???: Right here. Sasuke reveals himself in the trees behind Vegeta, looking pissed. Sasuke: I lost my first family already. I won’t lose a second. Vegeta: Bring it on, emo boy. Vegeta tosses Naruto’s unconscious body away. Fight! Sasuke makes the first move, firing some Great Fireballs at Vegeta, who simply punches through them. Sasuke: He punched through the Great Fireball? This is no ordinary opponent… Vegeta: Eyes on me, boy! Vegeta reappears in front of Sasuke, moving incredibly fast. Sasuke: What? When did he— Vegeta gives Sasuke no time to monologue internally, and he punches Sasuke deeper into the forest. Sasuke just barely blocks. He skids along the ground, getting his bearings from the attack. Sasuke: Time to get serious! Sharingan! His usual black eyes change to a maroon with markings in them. He spots Vegeta heading toward him, and using his enhanced eyesight, manages to dodge Vegeta’s next attack, a powerful kick. Sasuke: Alright, let’s see your chakra. Sasuke uses the Sharingan to examine Vegeta’s chakra, and finds a massive blue aura exploding from him. Sasuke: What? I’ve never seen such a massive chakra! Who is this guy? Vegeta: His ki is definitely something special, at least compared to those other bozos. Other than Kakarot’s friends, I’ve never met so strong a human… Vegeta raises his hand to form a glowing ball of energy. Vegeta: Big Bang Attack! The energy sphere fires at Sasuke, who moves out of the way, only for the blast to incinerate most of the forest. Vegeta resorts to the Lucora Gun, firing rapid energy blasts around him in a bid to randomly strike his Shinobi opponent. Sasuke: He’s wildly expending his chakra—but his stamina isn’t disappearing. It’s like his chakra is infinite. But maybe I can copy his moves… Sasuke uses the Sharingan to form a smaller blue energy ball in his hand. Sasuke: Big Bang Attack! The energy sphere collides with Vegeta, which actually knocks him over and sends him careening into a tree reminiscent of Super Perfect Cell easily dispatching him. Vegeta: Bastard. That actually stung. Sasuke: My chakra… it's all gone… his attacks actually use this much power? Grr… I have to get my chakra back. Sasuke uses the Rinnegan to siphon energy from his surroundings, replenishing his own chakra. Vegeta feels it too. Vegeta: So you can steal my ki, huh? Sasuke: I’m a ninja, not a thief. I can’t use your key to get into your house. Vegeta: Oh, so you’re a funny one, huh? Well, I’ve got news for you. Try absorbing this! Vegeta turns Super Saiyan, knocking Sasuke off his feet. Sasuke finishes replenishing his chakra, and forms a massive fireball over his head. Sasuke: Take this! Sasuke spits the fireball at Vegeta, who responds by charging an attack of his own. Vegeta: Galick Gun… fire! The lavender energy wave collides with the fireball, spewing purple lightning everywhere. However, the Galick Gun spears the fireball, resulting in the Galick Gun shooting harmlessly into space. To his surprise, the fireball continues onward with a large hole in the center, and explodes upon contact with Vegeta. Sasuke: Not so high and mighty now, are we? Vegeta: You’d think. Sasuke turns around to find Vegeta standing unharmed. Vegeta: Had that fireball hit me, it might have hurt a little. You’re a lot stronger than you look. Sasuke: Grraaah! Sasuke vanished from sight, and Vegeta followed suit. The next three shots are freeze frames of Sasuke trying to hit Vegeta, but Vegeta comedically blocks them all. Eventually, Vegeta backhands Sasuke, throwing him into the ground. Vegeta: I changed my mind. You aren’t a worthy opponent. You aren’t even an opponent. Sasuke looks Vegeta in the eye, and the Sharingan shines a bit. Suddenly, Goku appears behind Sasuke. Vegeta: Kakarot? What are you doing here? In actuality, Goku hasn’t appeared, but Vegeta is under the hypnotic effect of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. Sasuke: That Genjutsu should buy me enough time to figure out my next move. Maybe I can copy that golden-haired form? Sasuke tries using the Sharingan to copy Super Saiyan, but finds that he can’t. Sasuke: This is no transformation jutsu I’ve seen before. What is he? Meanwhile, Vegeta is slowly but surely powering up more and more, ascending to Super Saiyan 2, then God, in his battle with the false Goku. Sasuke: His hair is red now. Can I copy this one? Sasuke uses the Sharingan once more, but instead of copying Super Saiyan God, finds his chakra has powered up. Sasuke: His chakra vanished in that red-haired form, but I can see it now. Did I copy his chakra instead of the ability? Sasuke might have to wait to have his question answered, because finally, Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. The Sharingan emblem in his eye cracks, then shatters, revealing a cyan eye with no pupil. Vegeta: That was an illusion, wasn’t it? That’s what I thought. Hold on… how did you get god ki? Sasuke: (Internally) This is chakra of the gods? I’m fighting an opponent who has trained among deities? No wonder he was so easily beating me. But at least I’ve powered up like him. Sasuke entered a fighting stance. However, his thought process is interrupted by Vegeta firing off a golden energy wave, Vegeta: Final Flash! The beam strikes Sasuke, who is visibly disintegrated by the Flash. Vegeta stands smugly, apparently in victory. However, it turns out Sasuke actually survived the Flash, and is hiding in the rubble. Sasuke: (internally) My substitution jutsu saved me at the last second. If it hadn’t been for my god chakra, I would have been toast. Best to siphon some more chakra before returning to battle. Sasuke quickly regains his strength. In order to catch Vegeta by surprise, he forms a massive, god-chakra infused fireball to strike Vegeta with. Using his vast strength, he compresses the ball into roughly the size of Naruto’s Rasengan. Meanwhile, Vegeta has reverted to his base form, and is about to head home. However, Sasuke reappears in front of Vegeta, catching him off guard. Sasuke: You’re finished! To his surprise, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue on the spur of the moment, and catches the ball in his hand. To his surprise, he isn’t strong enough to push the ball away. Vegeta: Big Bang Attack! The blue ball encases the red one, which detonates. The explosion incinerates what remains of the forest. When the smoke clears, Sasuke is lying on the ground, blood dripping from his forehead, and out of god chakra. Vegeta, meanwhile, is standing in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, scratched and scorched but otherwise unharmed. Vegeta: I give you credit, boy. You put up a better fight than I expected. But this ends here. Sasuke: Not quite. “Sasuke” disappears in a puff of smoke on the ground. The real Sasuke climbs out of a hole in the ground, bearing the same injuries as the shadow clone, but still full of strength. Vegeta: You’ve proven to be quite the pain in my ass. So I’ll make sure you’ve got no method of escape this time! Vegeta floats into the air, surrounding himself with golden energy. The energy explodes, blasting apart the already incinerated forest. Sasuke attempts to escape, but is too slow to escape the full blast radius. He flies into the fields beyond the remains of the forest, but missing his legs. Vegeta: So you escaped my Final Explosion, huh? Good thing I stopped putting all my power into that move. Sasuke rolls into a sitting position, wincing as he takes note of his lack of legs. He begins to put his arms into the position of the Final Flash. Vegeta: Not even willing to accept defeat at this stage? Fine. Gamma… Burst… Vegeta and Sasuke: Flash! The golden and green beams collide, though it is easy to see Vegeta’s Gamma Burst Flash is the stronger of the two. Sasuke: I can’t win… this is it… Sasuke winces as the curse seal on his neck breaks, having succumbed to self-doubt. Sasuke: Fine. Orochimaru, I’ll make the best of your curse mark. Here goes nothing! Sasuke allows the black markings to overtake him, giving him a large power boost and causing a large purple aura to grow around him. Vegeta: This is nothing compared to me! I win! Sasuke: What? No! Even with the power of the curse mark, Vegeta’s Gamma Burst Flash overtakes Sasuke, disintegrating him instantly. K.O.! The Gamma Burst Flash flies harmlessly into space, and Naruto and the Hokage stand solemnly over the scorched battlefield. Results MemeMayor: Jesus! What an epic ending! TheSonicManiac: This battle wasn’t close at all. Vegeta had Sasuke outmatched entirely in speed, strength, and experience. MemeMayor: Though both are martial arts prodigies, Vegeta’s power is in a class entirely separate from Sasuke’s. Vegeta has singlehandedly stood up to a collection of the most powerful fighters in the multiverse, while Sasuke, though talented, isn’t close to the strongest ninja in his country. TheSonicManiac: Let’s start with speed. As we stated earlier, base Vegeta is capable of keeping up with, and surpassing, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, who previously flew around the world nine times in two seconds, and we’re lowballing this. MemeMayor: Math, math, math, bada bing, bada boom. TheSonicManiac: For the sake of argument, let’s say that Super Saiyan God is a multiplier of 1000. Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, therefore, would be a power multiplier of 1,000,000. Vegeta in Evolved Blue would be over 8,000,000 times the speed of light, or 5,364,933,032,000,000 miles per hour. MemeMayor: Rounded to the nearest quadrillion, that’s fifteen zeroes! TheSonicManiac, shouldn’t traveling faster than light cause the solid object to become a singularity and drive the planet to mass extinction? TheSonicManiac: … How did you know that? MemeMayor: Like TheSonicManiac said, roughly 5.4 quadrillion miles per hour, which is Mach 7,037,947,521. TheSonicManiac: Way faster than Sasuke’s paltry Mach 50. 140,758,950 times, in fact. MemeMayor: Strength is an easy answer too! Sasuke easily breaking a bone that requires more than 900 pounds of force to break, and with almost no effort just pales in comparison to Vegeta’s feat of destroying Hakai, which can destroy anything. TheSonicManiac: Attacks from the Dragon Ball series are not built to be competed with by other anime. First and foremost, they are incredibly destructive, as opposed to the carefully built, strategy-built-around-ability fighting on a smaller scale the Shinobi of the Narutoverse use. And Vegeta, having battle experience of many decades, simply outclassed Sasuke, who is still a teenager. MemeMayor: Yes, the Sharingan can probably copy Vegeta’s energy attacks, because they are special techniques that anyone can use. The Rinnegan could probably also drain Vegeta’s ki, but his ki is so massive that Sasuke stealing it would barely affect him, in contrast to Sasuke’s more limited chakra supply. TheSonicManiac: However, the Sharingan can only copy abilities as they are, and Sasuke would probably have to use up his entire energy supply to barely mimic Vegeta’s moves. Any more exertion, and the lack of chakra could have killed him before the Gamma Burst Flash could. Combined with Vegeta’s innate battle adaptation, he would have evolved well past Sasuke if the ninja posed even a slight threat to him. MemeMayor: Looks like that Final Flash really was the finale for Sasuke. TheSonicManiac: The winner is Vegeta. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles